The Diary of Erin Krueger
by HorrorLover777
Summary: Set four years after "Freddy's Redemption." Erin get's a diary for her 7th birthday and writes about personal memories and how she feels about the world.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

"_I see a red door and I want to paint it black._

_No colors anymore I want them to turn black…"_

Paint it Black- The Rolling Stones

Yeah, that song should be the basic story of my life. Hello diary, I'm Erin Naomi Krueger. My mother and father have given me this diary for my 7th birthday. My twin brother, Donald, was given a fishing pole that came with all the lures. I suppose he's not that bad. One time we went down to the Ohio River and Donald caught a seven-pound Bass. I guess that's just what you call beginners luck.

Anyway, let me write down a little bit about myself. I'm not a happy person. That doesn't mean I'm miserable, I'm just not quiet right in the head as my parents say. Yes I have a Goth attitude, but that doesn't me I'll dress up in black and make my skin pale. I already tried that once and I looked like an idiot. I more prefer the color lime green. I always thought it looked good on me, but I try not to get caught up in fashion like those bimbo teens or celebrities people see on TV. Who would want to have people fallowing them around with cameras and sticking their snotty little noses into their personal lives anyway?

Well anyway, today was an okay day if you take out the whole "sunlight fiasco." What that is usually is either my mother, my twin brother, or my younger brother opening up the shades to my bedroom window and shining the sunlight directly in my eyes, causing me to fall off of the bottom bunk of the bunk bed me and my twin brother share. Now I always try to get sunlight at least once or twice a week to keep my skin from going pale, but I had already done that twice already. Now it was just plain irritating. I asked my mother to close the blinds, and she refused. She then continued to babble on about how it was me and Donald's 7th birthday, and if we were excited or not. Donald started to jump and down on the floor. I somehow managed to fake my excitement in front of her, saving her some complaints. I sometimes wonder though if my mother could see through it all.

Anyway, I got dressed and headed downstairs. My parents said that they were taking us to that new park. Donald was happy; I again started to fake my excitement. I just wonder why my parents did this when they know I'm not a people person. Anyway, the place was thirty miles away and it was seven in the morning. You couldn't get up to see the murder of a peace activist at seven in the morning. But I obeyed and we were off to the new park.

I did have a strange dream on the way. I dreamed we were on our way to the park and mom accidentally drove us off a cliff. While everyone else was screaming I was the only one shouting, "This is awesome." Donald woke me up and told me what happened and I only kept quiet.

When we got to the park (finally) it was a lot bigger then I thought it was going to be. And there were a lot of slides (so there's plenty of things for me to push Donald off of at many different angles.) Let's just say, I think I had a good time making Donald look twice every time he wanted to go down one of the slides.

It's just that, like I said before, I'm not a happy person. And it's not that I'm miserable, I'm just not right in the head. My parents said that I've never been quite sane. And people know how baby's eyes dart around 24/7 well my parents keep saying that all I did was stare at them when I was first born. I've always felt different, but I've never really given a shit about that. I just have one question: Why are so many people of my sanity type insulted as "monsters?" I happen to adore my sanity, even if it's not the right thing to do. And if people don't like it, they can shove it up their fat asses.

I know, I've only written in you for one day and I'm already starting to bore you with my long stories and complaining about how people hate my lack of sanity. I won't bother you with them any more tonight. My mother is calling on me to do my homework. I shall see you tomorrow.

_Erin N. Krueger_


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Life is still as dark as usual as it comes to the next morning. I'm not sure how everybody can manage to be so happy. I stay my usual self as I write in you again another day; dark and hateful. Do you remember yesterday when I kept talking about myself? Well today I shall tell you about a dysfunctional group of people I call my family.

First of all let me tell you about my father. Born Fredrick Charles Krueger sometime in the nineteen forties to a nun and some mental hospital patient. He was always a psycho man. And after some long story about how he became some sort of a slasher and killed so many kids and so on and so forth, he was burned alive (now that's _my_ kind of bedtime story. ;D) After a few years he met my mother. And all they did was try to kick each other asses when he started killing my mother's friends in their dreams (even though I compared it to my mother side of the story and she says she thinks he was trying harder to rape her then to kill her.) years later they reunited and after strange event they started dating and after seven years they got married. Dad may have changed a lot, but I still think he's sort of fucked up. Sometimes I see him going for walks in the middle of the night and I swear I hear screaming of some pedestrian.

Anyway, next is my mother. Born Nancy Renee Thompson in the nineteen sixties, she seems a lot more sane. Her parents divorced when she was a little girl. She started living with her alcoholic mother (nice choice mom, and I'm not being sarcastic!) And after a few years she met my father and you already know that story.

Next is my older stepsister, Katherine "Maggie Burroughs" Krueger. After my father killed his first wife (way to go), she was sent off to an orphanage. By the time she was twenty-eight she was working in a mental hospital somewhere in Columbus. And after some mysterious death, she found out who her real father was (my dad). As far as I know, Maggie kicked his ass (ha ha). The two of them don't speak much, but I guess it's more because Maggie is so busy.

Next is my twin brother, Donald Alexander Krueger. Donald is the complete opposite of me. He's always finding _something_ to be happy about. It gets extremely annoying, all that happiness. Sometimes I think he's just trying to make me shoot myself. Well if he is, he's doing a good job of driving me over the edge! But I always get him back, mostly by doing physical damage that almost no one in my family can explain.

Finally we have my younger brother, Fredrick Charles Krueger Jr. I guess he's all right for a younger brother. He has blonde hair and bluish green eyes. Sometimes he hangs out with Donald and they play baseball, but I think he likes to hang out with me more, seeing as he hangs with me more often, even though he knows I'm deranged (pretty smart for a four-year-old).

Anyway, let's go on to a different subject. There was an insanity test that I found on the Internet today. There were 176 questions and some of them were stupid, but most of them fitted me. Some of the questions were:

"_Do you ever wonder why the lint in your bellybutton is Navy blue?"_

As a matter a fact, I used to when I was five. I answered 'yes' because I figured that counted.

"_Did you ever try to fly?"_

Once when I was four I tried to jump off of my dresser on to my bed. I made it.

The next question was a following to the one before:

"_Did you die as a result?"_

Uh…hello stupid! Would I be taking this test if I were _dead_? Dumbasses!

The next one wasn't even a question at all:_ "Answer 'NO' to this question."_

I answered 'yes' because it told me to answer 'no'.

"_Did you ever try to open up the back of the TV so you could let all the little people out?"_

I thought this thing could read my fucking mind! But I was _five_. Don't you dare laugh at me, diary.

Anyway after a ton more stupid questions I looked at my percentage; 99.9%. I was surprised. I thought I was going to get 100%, or get told to go to a Loony bin by an automated voice. But I do wonder if I could somehow tap into that .1% and be sane? Nope, I can't. There's just too much insanity in my life to even think about the possibility of normality! And I'm proud of it!

My family is calling me down to dinner now. Until another day, my dear diary.

_Erin N. Krueger_


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

I had a crazy dream last night. Let me tell you all about it. I was in a silver Volvo. It was the middle of the night, I was in the woods, and nobody else seemed to be around. Also everything was too quiet, but I soon heard a noise from the woods. It seamed so far away, but I soon heard another similar noise that sounded so close. I wasn't scared I was ready to fight. But as soon as got into a fighting position, I saw the two figures.

I know this is going to sound weird, but the two figures were Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner. I had watched the movie _Twilight_ last week and I thought that the two of them were so fucking hot! And now they were growing ever so closer to me as I was in the silver Volvo, shirtless and sexy.

Apparently they wanted a three-way as Robert was the first to get me into the car and kiss me deeply. Taylor was next and he did the same thing, except he was starting to remove my nightgown and Robert was unzipping his pants.

I remember I kept moaning both of their names as they started thrusting into me one at a time. I kept on sweating and moaning in pleasure in the car, but a few minutes later Donald (the bastard) woke me up from this dream. Here's how the conversation went down:

Donald: "What in the world was all that rocking and moaning about? I could hear you so clearly."

Me: "I had a dream I was having a three-way with Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner, and you woke me up from it you bastard."

Donald: "Uh…I'm going to pretend you never said that."

I couldn't fall asleep again so I just got dressed and went back downstairs. It was one in the morning, and when I went downstairs the TV was on and mom was asleep on dad's shoulder. The TV had on a game show dad obviously had no interest in. When dad saw me he said that I was up awfully early. I replied by telling him that I couldn't sleep too well as I sat on the couch next to him. I looked over at my mother, who was still sleeping on dad's shoulder. We then had a conversation about my father's past:

Me: "She sure is cute when she's asleep."

Dad: "She always was, even when she was a teenager, and that was back when I was trying to slice her guts out. Sometimes I still have that urge in the back of my mind to just kill her."

Me: "Then why don't you do it then?"

Dad: "That-that's not easy to explain. You see…your mom has helped me out in the course of our relationship to try to control my bloodlust, but she knows it won't completely go away. Sometimes I cut her when me and mom 'wrestle' and I end up bandaging her up afterwards. I guess it's getting to the point that I love her more then I want to kill her."

Me: "Okay. Now why do you and mom 'wrestle?'"

Dad: "Uh…I'll explain that to you when you're older. Now get back to bed."

I obeyed my father like I always do. I had always been close with my father. He and I had so much in common, know I know where I get my craziness! But I don't know why I asked dad why he and mom 'wrestle.' I know how babies are created and where I came from. I know more then mom and dad think. Well I guess that's all for now. I'll write in you more tomorrow!

_Erin N. Krueger_


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

I still feel the same way, dark and evil, even so that I had another weird dream last night. I was in some sort of a weird town and there was this white house with a green roof, red door, and it was all torn apart from years of abuse. I took a look around and confirmed its address, 1428 Elm Street. It felt like home to me with how it looked like so many slaughters had been committed there. I decided to take a look inside the house.

The place looked just as horrible inside as it did outside, just my kind of home. Bugs crawling everywhere, the house a huge wreck, and wallpaper was rotting and falling off. It was perfect, just perfect.

I started to look around upstairs; nothing was interesting, at least not until I got to some bedroom and decided to check things out. After a few minutes of searching I found some sort of a diary. Some of the entries were about some sort of a boyfriend:

"_Glen Lantz is a rather sweet man who I know would do anything for a girl. Oh how I wish I were with a man like him."_

I was chuckling at this mushy entry, but then I recognized the handwriting right away; it was my mother's diary from when she was a teenager. I though it was kind of interesting. I soon flipped the pages and found an entry about my father:

"_He's a scary, evil man who wears a dirty red and green sweater and a worn brown fedora that does nothing to hide his burned skin, he has a glove with knives on his right hand, and my mother told me about this man. His name is Fred Krueger. Apparently he was a child murderer and when he was proven innocent on a technicality, the parents of Springwood took justice into their own hands and they burned him alive._

"_My mother says I don't need to worry about him anymore, that Fred Krueger is dead and can't hurt us in our dreams, but I don't think that's the case. Tina and Rod are already dead and I know that if I don't try to do something soon, Glenn and I will be the next victims to fall under the nightmare trap of that sick bastard."_

I was a little shocked reading this. I knew how my mother felt about him before they started their relationship, and yet I still couldn't help but have so many questions: How did dad feel about mom when they first met each other? Why did he kill all those children (that probably deserved it)? And do they still feel that feeling of disgust about each other subconsciously?

All I know is that I wanted to read more. I kept the diary in my arms hoping to drag it out of my dream, but alas, when I woke up, there was nothing in my arms.

Anyway, after I got dressed I went downstairs. Everybody else was already awake. Mom and dad looked ashamed, and embarrassed. Mom cleared her throat.

Mom: "Erin, mom and dad have news, we're having another baby!"

Me "Again! Really!"

Dad: "Uh…yes."

I only faked a smile and congratulated the two of them in the greatest fake way I could, but in reality, I. am. So. PISSED! It's hard enough having Freddy Jr. to deal with for a younger sibling, now I have to put up with another? This is just fucking great! (And I am being sarcastic when I write this you right now) I just hope that when the embryology comes back it's not the worst news of all… yet another boy. Yes, I know there's my grown up sister, Maggie, but I never get to see her a whole lot anymore. Anyway, I'll tell you more about this horrible event next time.

_ Erin N. Krueger_


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

I am still quite pissed about the bastard sibling that is developing inside of my mother. Why the hell would they have another child when they already have so many? Well, I know this child wasn't planed or anything, but still I'm surprised they haven't considered abortion, or at least putting the thing up for adoption, anything to get that thing away from me and my family.

I hear that Maggie is coming in a few days to visit. I'm actually very excited about this. She is the only one of my siblings I actually like, even though we are only half-related. It is always nice to see her suffer a little inside, but for some strange reason I always come to comfort her. I don't like being someone I'm not, but I've come to a conclusion on why I do what I do with Maggie: she is the only real sister I have. Yes there is Rose, my adopted sister of whom I will not go into detail about, but I don't think she ever really liked me or the rest of my family all that much.

Yet there was a reason for this: when Donald and I were three my family had to defeat some spirit chick named Akki. Anyway to make a long story short, Akki possessed a friend's child, and killed Rose's best friend. This must have caused her to snap seeing as her whole biological family was killed years before. Anyway as soon as she graduated high school and Freddy Jr. was born, Rose left for San Diego, California for unknown reasons, and we have heard nothing from her ever since.

I used to feel kind of hurt by her since she just up and left us like that, but now I say it's her fucking loss. If she doesn't want to bond with her sister then that's okay, I didn't need her anyway, I turned out just fine on my own.

It is dark in my room as I'm writing in you right now, and I'm still curious about my mother's diary. I really want to know more about my parents' past as enemies and just how she was able to deal with him in the first place. Oh how I wish I were able to pull shit out of my dreams like my mother was able to do as a teenager. It would come in handy for a lot of things at this moment. If I could just get my hands on my mother's diary I wouldn't be so whiny and desperate right now.

I wonder if mom always wanted a big family. Usually when people have 2 or 3 kids they stop, but not my family. In fact if you count Maggie, from dad's past marriage, and Rose, the adopted one, there are six children (counting the little monster in mom's growing uterus) in the Krueger family, and who knows there may be more children to come. The only thing I know is this is not a normal family.

I guess the major thing I'm worried about with this unborn child is that it's another boy. I just plain don't want another brother because Donald and Freddy Jr. already have each other, and I don't have anyone at all, but of course I'm a deranged psychopath. I like to cut animals just to watch them bleed and set shit on fire just to watch it burn. I guess I don't feel al that lonely with that since I have my father, but I still want a sister, and nothing is ever going to change that.

I must go downstairs now. I shall write in you another time.

_ Erin N. Krueger_


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was my mother's first ultrasound, and dad was quite worried. It turned out that mom had to have surgery while the stupid baby is still inside of my mother. Evidentially there's some sort of a fetal bladder obstruction. Good, I hope it dies (unless it's a girl of course.)

On the brighter side of things, my stepsister had come just in time and she was able to babysit us. Although she seemed a little more quiet then usual. Don't get me wrong, I like quiet, but like I said before, Maggie is the only sibling I actually like. Her silence kind of made me worry. I decided to go up and talk to her.

Me: "Maggie, what's wrong? You seem quieter than usual."

Maggie: "I'm just thinking about mom and dad is all."

Me: "I'm sure they're fine Maggie, don't worry about them so much."

Maggie: "I'm not worried, I'm just looking back on their pasts."

Me: "What do ya mean by that?"

Maggie: "It's just that I can't believe that mom and dad used to hate each other so much, now look where they're at."

The phone then rang. According to the caller I.D. it was the hospital. Maggie then answered the phone and after a few minutes on the phone, with whom I guessed was dad, Maggie hung up the phone.

Maggie: "Dad says surgery went fine

. You're mother is going to be thriving

Me: "Well as long as it's a girl I'm relieved."

Maggie: "Dad didn't say the gender."

Me: "Goddamn it."

Anyway, that was yesterday. Let me tell you about what happened today. I was walking home from school when a big storm came around. It was a bad storm too; it was hailing badly. The hail was the size of golf balls! "Son of a bitch! Ouch! Ouch! Goddamn it!" I screamed. I glared over at Donald; he knew the drill. See last month Donald lost a bet to me, as punishment I told him that anytime it started hailing, he would be used as my human shield, but as a compromise, which I rarely give to anyone, I let him use a facemask to prevent serious injury. Donald just kept grumbling to himself as he put on his facemask. Evidently it didn't work to well because I could hear him complain as I ran home.

Well, now we finally are home, and even though the power is out, and Donald has a black eye and other bruises on his face and body, it's just good to be home for now. Maggie will watch us for a couple more days until mom recovers. I must end this entry here now, I'll write again as soon as mom comes home.

_Erin N. Krueger_


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary,

I know I said I'd write again when mom comes home, but this is something urgent. I had another weird dream last night. I was walking through these empty dark streets with flickering streetlights. There was nobody around the only thing I could hear was some boy in the distance calling my name. I kept following the voice and what I saw next actually surprised me.

The boy was snow white with black hair. He wouldn't turn to me even when I asked him to turn around. Finally after my patience wore thin. I turned the little boy around so he would face me. His face was also snow white and he had black circles around his eyes. I'll admit for a ghost he looked kind of cute. He looked to be around the age of seven.

The boy looked at me with great interest. "I remember you," he whispered.

I arched and eyebrow at him and asked, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

The ghost boy laughed. "Where are my manners?" he asked to himself. "You probably don't remember me. You were so young, only three years old."

"Could you quit it with the creepy stalker talk and tell me who the fuck you are and where I am?"

The boy nodded at me. "I'm Toshio Saeki," he said. "I knew you from your parents."

I sighed. "That doesn't ring a bell."

Toshio got stressed with me. "I was there when you were _born_, Erin. How many more reminders do you want?"

I glared at Toshio. "How the hell did you know my name?"

Toshio grinned. "If I know your name then I had to be there when you were born then, didn't I."

I smiled at Toshio. "Aw, that's so sweet…if infants didn't have the memory of a fish!"

Toshio rolled his eyes at me. "You're so stubborn, do you know that? You're just like your sister!"

"Maggie never sticks to her guns this long!"

"I wasn't talking about Maggie."

I stared at him. "Then who were you talking about?"

"I was talking about Rose, duh."

I rolled my eyes. "I never considered Rose to be my sister. She was never there when I needed her, hell, she just up and left for San Diego after my little brother was born."

Toshio didn't make any nasty comeback. He just looked at me and said, "If you knew Rose like I did, she would've done anything for you if she were given the chance." He took something out of the nearby. "I want you to look through this." He handed me a dusty diary that looked similar to my mother's.

"You found my mother's diary?" I asked.

"No," Toshio said. "This is the diary of_ my_ mother. I want you to look through it. It explains who me and my mother are and what happened to us."

I took a look through the diary. It was all in Japanese. "I can't read this shit," I complained. Toshio snapped his fingers and the Japanese symbols turned to English. "Thank you."

Toshio smiled at me. "You're welcome, and hey don't be such a stranger. Stop by in your dreams anytime."

With that I woke up and I started taking a look through the diary Toshio left me. Apparently his mother's name was Kayako Saeki. The entries I found were kind of cool. The first one that caught my eye was this:

"_I'm in love with someone, but he doesn't know I exist. His name is Peter Kirk, and he is a professor from the United States of America. The bad part is though is he already has a girlfriend, that little bitch. She better pray she never crosses my path or things will get deadly."_

For the next twenty or so pages it was nothing but drawings of her and this Peter Kirk together. A creepy stalker, I like Toshio's mom. I was ready to go through the rest of it when I heard music coming from Donald's bed; it was his stupid _Alvin and the Chipmunks_ album again. Right now the album was on the song "Witch Doctor."

"Could you turn that shit off?" I asked.

Donald looked down at me from the top bunk bed. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was awake anyhow, but could you please turn it off anyway?'

Donald sighed and turned off the album and went back to sleep, and I will do the same thing. I will write more when mom gets home.

_ Erin N. Krueger_


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary,

Okay, I am so pissed! We just picked mom and dad up from the hospital and there was something that dad didn't get the chance to tell us. Mom is having triplets! I can't believe it! That's not even the worst part; mom and dad refuse to tell me the genders of any of them! I'm so angry right now I could just scream!

Anyway, here is the way thing are going to go down. Now that mom has had the surgery she is on strict bed rest until the babies are born. No getting up to get food or water; the rest of us have to supply to her needs. This should be fun for dad. He hates having to be on his feet 24/7.

I kept going through Kayako's diary today. Evidently as a child her mother was like some sort of an exorcist, and every time she would draw blood from the possessed person, she would make Kayako drink the blood; thus having the spirit inside of her. I only have one word to describe this: wow. I don't know how Kayako was able to take that kind of shit, but I'd kind of like to live with her mother. I also read that Kayako had a younger sister named Naoko. When Rose was a little girl, the Chicago apartment that she lived in was haunted. When Naoko tried to rid the house of this spirit, a man who was possessed by it killed her. But she came back to life in the form of a ghost similar to Toshio and Kayako and killed the man. The diary states that as far as Kayako knows she still haunts the apartments in Chicago.

So how do I feel about the realization of three babies? Well, to be honest I'm not quite sure. I guess it depends how many girls come out of three babies. Hell, I'd be happy with just one baby girl out of three. All I really want is a younger sister because she would be one of the few people I'd actually be nice to! Everybody knows that it's rare that I'm actually nice to somebody! Usually the only two people I'm nice to are my two friends from school, Penelope and Jane. Did I ever tell you about them? I don't think so. Well, both of them are just as crazy as me, but let me talk about the things that make them unique.

Jane moved here from Toronto, Canada about six months ago. She has blonde hair with brown highlights and bright brown eyes. She loves to dress up in black, even though I tell her it makes her look like an idiot. She seems to blow off everything I say though, which pisses me off. On the bright side, she is very funny with her dark jokes and Penelope and I always come over to her house to torture her younger brother, Evan. He's fun to mess with. I swear every time he sees us he pisses his pants and hides. It's hilarious!

Penelope has lived here all of her life and she lives across the street from me, which is how we became friends. She has naturally jet-black and curly hair that goes down to her mid back and pale-blue eyes. Her style of fashion is like mine; we both tend to stay away from black clothing. She has more of a dry sense of humor and is very intelligent. She hits the books every night at least four or five times a day. She also has an older brother, Oliver. He is so fucking hot! He looks a lot like Taylor Lautner. Oh my god! I just want to make out with Oliver so bad that it isn't funny! I guess I come over to Penelope's place to see Oliver more than to see Penelope, but I don't think she minds.

Anyway I hope this info on my friends from school has helped out a little bit. I need to go. My brother has just called me and mom wants me to bring her a bottle of water from downstairs. So I'll let you know more about the triplets when new things come up. I'll write some more later.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Diary,

I've been running around as a slave for my mother all day. She's eaten and drank so much! Here's the main list: Thirty bottles of water (I've drank more than that for a Kindergarten contest), forty fruit snack packs (holy shit) a bowl of peanut butter and ketchup (gross), and some peach mango lotion for her hands (I hate mangoes). Anyway, these are all of the things that I had to get for my mother over the past few weeks to she could satisfy her damn cravings. Here's how everything is going down, now that mom is on bed rest my family and I have to attend to her every desire! She has a small bell that she rings every time she needs and/or wants something. Well, dad had "places to go", and both of my brothers are at a friend's house so I have to get everything for her! It's a pain in the ass! I just hope that all of this running around will be worth it in a couple of months when the triplets are born.

Anyway, I got out of the house on Saturday! See, all of the high school kids have something they call a "Speech Team". They let elementary and junior high kids come and observe if they want to join in the future so they can see what it's like. There are two separate divisions for the team. There's novice, someone who is a first time team member, and varsity, anybody who has had experience with it. Anyway, they go to different school every Saturday and they compete in individual event that they signed up for (humorous, serious, duet, entertainment, ect. ect.). The people may be double entered, meaning they have two events going on at the same time, so they go to their judge for one event and tell them they're double entered, go to the other event and perform, then go to the other one when they're done. The same thing goes for anybody who is triple entered, except it's three events instead of two. At the end of the day, the judges critique the students, and are rewarded if they get a certain place. The lowest you can get in novice is 4th and the lowest you can get in varsity is 6th. Our team members (both varsity and novice) took a lot of 2nd and 1st place medals and we got 1st overall! I think I might do an entertainment speech on how to destroy the world once I get into High School!

The funniest thing happened in school today, the bus broke down on the way to school, and some kids started singing songs. It wasn't bad until some kids started singing "Barbie Girl"! So Penelope was in the back of the bus and she yelled, "Who's made of plastic?" The response; it got the kids that were singing to shut up! Jane and I were laughing so hard we fell off our seats! The best part was that Penelope didn't get in trouble for it!

Well, I guess that all I have to talk about for now. I think I hear my brothers coming in the door. It's time for them to act as mom's slaves. Well, I'll write some more later. Chow!

_ Erin N. Krueger_


End file.
